You & I
by UpbeatDegree
Summary: This story will be about Santana and Dani and their own challenges through hell, also known as high school. Maybe Dani will be the one person who'll get to know the real Santana Lopez and maybe Santana will be that one reason Dani Torres will have to keep going. AU Dantana. Please give it a shot.
1. Santana 1

**~ Santana ~**

**12:34 am**

Fuck, I can't get to sleep and I really need to. I've been sleeping at 4 am the whole holidays and now I have to un-fuck-up my body clock with school starting next week, man I hate school. I always get like this around the last few days of the holidays, I start over thinking, getting all anxious and making up worse case scenarios about what's gonna in school this year. Scrolling through Facebook isn't really helping, I'm getting pissed at how dumb some people are and how gay I am for looking at all of Dani's pictures. I just watched "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" and now I'm all emotionally unstable rolling around my bed, unable to find a comfortable position. But now that I think about it, it did give me an idea with the diary thing, so maybe I'll try that to get all my thoughts sorted out or just try to get to sleep.

_Dear Diary (I think that's how I'm supposed to start this shit),_

_So, I don't really know how to write in a diary, I never used the ones that I used to get as a little girl so here goes nothing… I only decided to start writing in this notebook thing because I can't think of anything else to do, I can't get to sleep. _

_School's about to start in a week and honestly, I'm terrified. I really want things to change this year, I want someone to actually know the real me, someone who'll care enough to find out. Everyone at school only knows me as that bitch who doesn't give a fuck about anything or anyone, like I'm some kind of emotionless robot, honestly that's far from the truth. I mean, it's only partly true, I say some shit that no one else would dare say out loud but I'm not as 'transparent' as people might think. Lately I've noticed that I don't really have a friend who I'm willing to talk to about everything, like my feelings and all that crap - and I really wish I did. But, I just feel like no one really cares, including my closest friends. I feel like people around me just like me cuz I'm 'funny', now that I think about it, no one's even asked me how I am and actually want to listen to a true answer and just expect me to say "I'm fine, what about you?" so they can finally go on about what they've been up to. _

_Anyway, I'm getting sleepy now, so I guess writing on this helped.._

Now I'm tired as fuck, writing's always bored me to death, which is a good thing in this case, unlike that time I slept in English class trying to write a story in 9th grade. Well, I'm gonna sleep. Fuck you world.

* * *

Hey, I'm new with this writing thing, I love reading fanfiction and I just wanted to give it a shot. If you want the next part please let me know, I'm just writing this as I go and I promise it will get better, this episode is kind of just to see if anyone's actually interested.


	2. Santana 2

**~ Santana ~**

**1:45 pm**

I wake up to some yelling outside my bedroom window, it's the annoying fat kid and his ginger friend from down the street again. I sit up and look around for a bit, still getting used to the light. I decide to check on my phone, a few Twitter notifications and - a message from Dani. God, I have to stop with this stupid crush on her, she'll never see me as more than a friend and I'm pretty sure she's straight.

_"Did you check your classes yet? Maybe we're in the same classes again this year. :) x" _The message read. Ugh, I even find the way she types cute, what the fuck is wrong with me?

I throw my phone aside not answering her message. I get off my bed and go into the bathroom, do everything I needed to do, change into some casual clothes and walk downstairs to find my crazy thirteen year old sister rolling around in front of the TV like a 5 year old. I seriously hope she grows the fuck up soon, her hopping around gives me headaches everyday.

"HEY SAN!" Adriana yells.

"Will you please shut up?"

"I love you too." She flashes me her bitchy smile, I give her mine back. I walk away from her and into the kitchen to find my mom, and Dani's mom. What is she doing here?

"Good afternoon Santana, Mrs Torres came here with some great news, they're gonna be our new next door neighbors!" I smile at my Mom and Dianna,

"That's great, Dani can give me a ride to school everyday since you won't let me have my car back mom." Dianna giggles as Mom gives me a slight glare,

"You ran over the mailbox, Santana."

"It was always in the way anyway, it's an improvement to our property." Dianna laughs louder this time, similar to the way Dani does whenever I say something. I smile at her.

"Anyway mom, I'm gonna go meet some friends at the mall." I begin to walk towards the door until the sound of Dianna's voice stops me,

"Dani said she was going to the mall, why don't you catch a ride with her? I'm sure she's still in the house, just knock on the door, the doorbell's not working." She smiles at me with the famous Torres smile, I nod and walk out the door. I walk towards what is apparently Dani's new house now. I haven't seen Dani in 3 weeks, I've been avoiding her so I can get rid of my stupid crush on her. Sadly, I caved and talked to her over Facebook anyway, and it didn't work.

Dani's one of my good friends, we talk in class, sometimes at lunch, we don't really hang out outside of school though. I'm guessing that's about to change now that we live right next to eachother. She's the one who kinda made me realize I was a lesbian, she's my first real crush. I've gone out with quite a few guys but I've never really liked them the way I like Dani. Everything she is and everything she does is just perfect. I came out of the closet just last year, a year after I met Dani. She knows I'm gay, she'll never know that I like her though. I'm too scared to see how she'll react. We're not the closest friends but I enjoy talking to her more than anyone, even more than Quinn and Brittany, who are my closest friends, and I don't want to lose that.

I knock on the front door, after a few seconds - Dani opens the door with that big beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

I don't really know if I'll continue this story, I wasn't completely happy with the first chapter, I think I will for a few more chapters to see if there are actually people interested in it. These first chapters are kinda just to introduce Santana's character, if I do continue this, the chapters will get longer, better and more interesting, well at least I'll try my best to do that. :)

I'm from New Zealand and since Glee is an American show, I'll try my best to spell words and use phrases the way they do in the U.S, but some phrases I use, you might not be familiar with and some words I might spell "incorrectly" so I apologise in advance, just ask if you have any questions about something, give me feedback and let me know if I should continue this story. Cheers.


	3. Dani 1

**~ Dani ~**

I hear a knock on the door, I didn't know anyone was coming to visit. I open the door to find Santana looking down at her shoes.

"Hey Santana, I haven't seen you in a while." I greet her with a smile.

"Hey- uh, your mom said you were going to the mall and I thought maybe I could catch ride with you? " She asks with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, of course, come in, I just have to get changed, " I step aside and let her in. "just make yourself comfortable on our... boxes, I'll be quick. " I say with a slight laugh as I run upstairs to change out of my clothes full of sweat from all the lifting and moving I've had to do today.

I change into some skinny jeans and a white tank top, put my hair in a messy bun and quickly walk downstairs. I see Santana facing towards the front door sitting on the ground, scrolling through her phone, so I decide I'll scare her. I do my best to be quiet, but Santana turns around and screams, scaring me instead. She laughs at my loud, high pitched scream.

"You thought you could scare me. " she struggles to say while literally rolling on the floor laughing.

I try to calm down my heavy breathing and hit her on the head. "Let's just go before I change my mind about giving you a ride." I jokingly say. She gets up, still cracking up. I roll my eyes at her and pull her out the door. The 10 minute car ride to the mall basically consisted of just Santana laughing at me, and me laughing at Santana's laugh while trying to concentrate on driving. The laughing slowly died down as we walk into the mall, but I can still see Santana grinning at the corner of my eyes.

Santana's not my closest friend but she's definitely the most fun to be around, everything she says or does makes me laugh or just happy, I'm also weirdly more comfortable with her more than anyone else, I asked her if she wanted to hang out a few times, but she was always busy. I guess she doesn't enjoy me as much, but now she's just gonna have to deal with it because we live right next to each other. I just really wanna get to know her for some reason, I believe that there's more to everyone than they like to show.

After a few seconds of looking around, we see a whole group of people from McKinley, some of Santana's friends, some of mine, we walk over and we we're basically separated the whole time, talking to different people.

The car ride back home was pretty quiet, we we're both tired from all the talking and laughing.

"Thanks for the ride, Torres." Santana says before getting out of the car.

"No problem, Lopez." I answer back. "See you soon, you'll get sick of seeing me everyday now that we're neighbors!" I hear a quiet laugh from her as she walks away from my car, towards her front door.

* * *

Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter. I've been busy with school starting, being sick and just not having any idea how to write in Dani's perspective. I'm a lot more like Santana. Anyway, I'm still unsure with really continuing this story, but I'm doing my best to staying committed to it. Thanks for the reviews and follows, please keep at it. I need some encouragement and inspiration, lol.


	4. Santana 3

**~ Santana ~**

I walk straight up to my room after spending basically the whole day at the mall. I change into some more comfortable clothes straight away. I talked to heaps of people today, just catching up with what everyone's been up to. I haven't really been out a lot these holidays, I hung out with Quinn and Brittany a few times, nothing too exciting. So today was the most socializing I've done in weeks and I'm exhausted. I listened to some interesting stories, like one about Rachel crying when she lost her voice for a week that Kurt told me, but there was nothing more I enjoyed than watching Dani smile and laugh. I know I probably sound like an absolute creep, but I just can't help it with Dani. I made it my mission this year to get over her, but I don't think that's gonna work out now.

I think about writing in my diary for a second, but sleep slowly took ever me.

I wake up to someone hopping on my bed, I tell them to fuck off but they just kept jumping. I rub my eyes and sit up, the jumping stops and I find Dani standing on my bed, looking down at me with a smirk.

"What the fuck Dani?! Who let you in here?" I say as she laughs at me.

"I did. Now get up, we're gonna hang out and become best friends." she replies after bouncing into a sitting position.

"But it's like 9 am!" I whine, laying back down and pulling the blanket over my head.

"Exactly, you're being lazy. I've been up for 2 hours, and I was bored, but then I remembered I have a new neighbor who'd love to hang out with me." she says as she pulls the blanket off me.

I groan, "Fine, but you're gonna buy me breakfast first."

"Yay!" she gets up and starts bouncing on my bed again, I glare at her as I get up, grab some clothes and underwear and go the bathroom to have a quick shower. After a few minutes, I turn the shower off and I still hear Dani bouncing on my bed, I don't get how anyone has this much energy in the morning. I do everything I needed to do and walked out, and yes - Dani was still jumping up and down with a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon you idiot, I'm hungry and you're driving and paying for my breakfast." I say with a smile and she finally stops her bouncing to follow me out the door. We go downstairs, and after talking to my Mom and Dad and ignoring Adrianna for a few minutes, we're finally outside, getting into Dani's car.

"Hurry up, Torres, you woke me up, now you gotta feed me." I say, she laughs and starts driving. We walk into the cafe and there's only a few people, which is good.

We pick our table and after a few minutes, a guy around our age comes up to us to take our order, he had that man bun hairstyle, let's just say I'm not a big fan of it, especially since he doesn't suit it. It's not only his hair that's pissing me off, he's also eye fucking Dani while taking her order, I mean I can't blame him. Dani looks gorgeous, she always does. But still. The annoying man bun guy finally goes away after taking our order and attempting to flirt with Dani. I roll my eyes once he turns around and Dani cracks up.

"What?" I ask Dani with a slight glare.

"Your facial expressions every time the guy spoke was hilarious." she replies.

"He was annoying, with his ugly hair and horrible flirting." I say, rolling my eyes once again.

"I thought he was kinda cute," she says, I felt my heart drop a little. God, I'm pathetic. "and his flirting wasn't that bad, I've heard worse, you think you can do better?"

I scoff, "I _know_ I can do better, Danielle." she giggles at my annoyance.

The annoying guy comes back to give us our order, I talk over his attempt to talk to Dani and eventually, he walks away disappointed. Dani laughs again.

"You're so rude." she says jokingly.

"The only straight I am is straight up bitch." I reply, throwing my arms out, she loved that one, she laughed harder than I've ever heard her laugh and her face turns red. She looks and sounds absolutely adorable right now. I smile at her, ignoring everyone looking at us.

Once Dani calms down from her laughing fit, we start eating our breakfast and she asks me, "Are you excited for school next week?"

"Hell no, work and drama and annoying people." I reply,

"I love how positive you are." she says smiling.

"I know, I'm a delight." I say sarcastically, she laughs at the look on my face.

After talking about anything and everything and finishing our food, Dani pays for the food and we walk out of the cafe and into her car.

"So, my new best friend, where do you wanna go next?" Dani asks me as she turns the car engine on.

"I don't know, you choose." I reply while putting my seatbelt on.

* * *

I suddenly got some inspiration for this story and felt like writing so this came out, so I hope you guys like it, please give me feedback if you did or didn't, help me out with ideas or just let me know if anyone's actually reading this and if I should keep going with this. lol. Cheers. :)


End file.
